


The Anniversary That Almost Wasn't

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Anniversary, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione is not looking forward to spending her wedding anniversary alone. Can Draco make it back in time?





	The Anniversary That Almost Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The melting Pot's Ship It Challenge  
> Day 4 - The Ship You Have Written the Most
> 
> Music: (You Want To) Make A Memory by Bon Jovi
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/28310647749/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Anniversaries come in different shapes and sizes. Some are called birthdays. Other anniversaries are called celebrations. If you want to be fancy, you could even call it a jubilee. For Hermione, today’s anniversary was different because Draco wasn’t there.

Hermione was celebrating their wedding anniversary without him. Draco was not going to get home until tomorrow night. He and Harry were working a case, and criminals don’t take time off for anniversaries. A quiet night with a glass of wine and her wedding album … so exciting.

Being an Auror had its advantages but the hours were not one of them. Draco had planned out a day for them to spend together until Potter had dragged him to Romania. It would be nice, for once, if the criminals would take a few days off, so he did not miss a celebration. A not so quiet night with hexes and curses … not what he had in mind.

Hermione fell asleep watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. She had gone to dinner alone. Draco had made reservations at her favorite restaurant, and she had enjoyed it. But, a lonely dinner was way too common an occurrence. She had returned home to sit on the couch and wait for him to get home. That would be why she had settled into the couch with a fuzzy blanket and a bottle of wine. Maybe, next year, it would be better.

Draco slipped his shoes off as he closed the front door. Potter had taken their prisoners to the holding cell and handed him a Portkey home. He was cold and dirty and exhausted. He still had five minutes left on his anniversary and he needed to kiss his wife. Draco glanced into the front room to find that she was sound asleep on the couch. Beautiful and sleeping, and drooling. He could not wait to wake her up.

Hermione was dreaming. Draco was picking her up and carrying her to bed. This is the way she wanted her anniversary to end. But this had to be a dream, Draco would not be home until tomorrow. This was a lovely dream. It would be better in real life.

Draco was content. Hermione was snuggled into his chest, and he was quickly headed for sleep himself. This is the way he wanted to end his anniversary. Tucking her into bed, Draco stripped down to his briefs and crawled into bed with her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. “Happy anniversary, love. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
